It is well known in the metallurgical arts to use coke and other carbon-based fuels as reductants, energy sources, reactive agents, and fillers in industrial processes: for example, the smelting of ores. Typically, the formation process for these fuels and carbon sources begins with a virgin metallurgical coal, that is then heated by conduction methods for long hours (20 or more) at high temperatures of 2200° F. or higher.